


Where We Work

by chipsandwaffles



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: AU, Actually a shit ton of sex, M/M, Sex, and a little bit of romance mixed in
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-02
Updated: 2014-04-23
Packaged: 2018-01-03 06:38:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,404
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1067254
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chipsandwaffles/pseuds/chipsandwaffles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rooster Teeth, a brothel at its absolute finest, is the place everyone goes when they head down to Austin, Texas. If you don’t go there, well, you’re missing out on the hottest ass you’ll ever find in the west.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Not a Brothel

It was customary for a new worker when they were hired to have sex with the first client of the day. Whoever that client was, they’d get a discount for breaking in the newbie, and the newbie would get a good experience from that client. Usually the newbie was supposed to do it alone, but there was one exception to this rule, only because Geoff had a soft spot for the man. 

Gavin Free, the British man who had been taken in by Geoff, had just been hired after much begging (and a promise of blowjobs for a month) and he was nervous about his first client. Not only was it with someone he didn’t know, but it was his first time. He wished it would’ve been with someone a little more special, in a better place rather than a cheap room in the convent. The guy didn’t even bother asking for a better room. Gavin thought his first customer would be a little bit classier than this. 

The room sent shivers down Gavin’s spine. Geoff had constantly told him it would be okay, that he wouldn’t always be in this room, but something about it still freaked Gavin out. It was too small, less furnished than other rooms, colder than other rooms, and a long ways away from the main floor. 

In the Rooster Teeth building there were three floors (excluding the basement where no one was allowed.) The first floor was the main floor, where people usually ate, drank, and watched the main event that was taking place. The second floor consisted of rooms and rooms, well-furnished and places where clients and workers fell asleep after a good round of sex, and the showers that anyone was allowed to use. The third floor consisted of small rooms, having a bed, a chair and a drawer filled with supplies. It was literally the hit and go people that came to this floor. Who needed a nice warm bed when you just needed a quick fuck for the day? 

Gavin looked around the room uneasily, and when he heard the door open he jumped, scared that it might be his client. Luckily, it was Geoff, who had brought him a drink and a snack. 

“Here you go buddy. Thought you might need something before you really get into this business.” Gavin thanked Geoff and quickly took the food, eating nervously. Geoff watched him for a moment, sympathetic to how he was feeling. 

“Look, dude. We all go through this. Don’t you worry. You’ll be fine, as long as you don’t freak out.” Gavin looked up at Geoff after chugging his water, and he frowned. 

“Don’t freak out? A guy is gonna come in here and screw me in the-

“Hey! You signed up for this Gavin. You begged and begged and I got you in, and now I owe Burnie blowjobs for a month, so you better take that motherfucker’s dick and you better like it.” Gavin looked terrified and Geoff rolled his eyes. “Well, you don’t have to like it, but you know what I mean. You’ll be fine dude. It’s your first time, and this guy’s a regular. He won’t do anything terrible.” 

Geoff’s words weren’t helping Gavin’s nerves whatsoever, and he took to playing with the empty cup in his hand, deciding not to even focus on the dick that could be in his mouth, or hand, or ass in the next half an hour. 

No. 

Gavin definitely was not thinking about that. 

“Gavin? You okay buddy?” 

“Geoff, this is probably dumb to ask, but could you stay with me?” Geoff looked down at Gavin in confusion and titled his head. 

“You want me to stay?" Gavin gave a slow and embarrassed nod. He didn’t want Geoff to laugh at him, especially when he was sure no one else had done this. Gavin felt stupid now for asking of such a request and he shook his head instead, realizing that Geoff was probably going to go off and make fun of him when he left. Gavin felt like a wuss. Why would he ask Geoff to stay? 

“…stay.” Gavin looked up at Geoff, not hearing what he said exactly. Geoff seemed to understand he was confused and he repeated himself. 

“I said I’ll stay. I have a client in an hour but you’re nervous as dicks dude and I don’t want you freaking out on your first day. Burnie would kill me if you hit the emergency button today.” Geoff’s words really didn’t help Gavin, and he felt even worse than he did before. Geoff realized his mistake and quickly corrected himself. 

“It’s nothing against you buddy. Burnie is having an important client coming today and he doesn’t need any extra problems to deal with.” 

“Shouldn’t you go to your client then?” Gavin mumbled, putting the cup on the ground and moving over to the small bed. He didn’t want Geoff to be in here anymore. The whole ordeal felt ridiculous and childish and Gavin didn’t want Geoff to see him while he probably whined like a small child. 

“Oh come on don’t be a kid. I said I was going to stay and that means just that. I get my assed wrung in every day. This won’t change anything.” Gavin looked up at Geoff, about to say something until a knock on the wooden door sounded. Geoff knew exactly who it was, and he looked to Gavin before opening it. 

“You ready?” Gavin shook his head, and Geoff let out a small laugh, moving over to the door and opening it up. A brown haired man stood at the door, a smirk on his face as he looked inside. 

“Hey, Geoff.” Gavin looked away when the man looked towards him, offering a small smile to the younger man. He didn’t know how to feel about the client quite yet. 

“Hey, Ryan. Uh… I know this may be sudden, but Gavin here is really nervous, and he asked me to stay. If that’s all right I’l-

“That’s cool. As long as I get a good fuck, I really don’t care,” Ryan said, entering the room and closing the door. Gavin sighed with relief as Ryan’s words rolled off his tongue, and he couldn’t help but smile up at Geoff. The two men made their way over to the bed where the Brit was sitting, and Ryan smiled down at him. 

“You look nervous. “ Gavin nodded his head shyly. His nerves had calmed a little, but now thinking that Ryan was going to fuck him they were all back at full force. How did anyone even make it in this business?

“Don’t worry. I’ll take care of you.” 

Ryan moved over to the drawer by the bed, pulling out a condom and a full bottle of lubricant, knowing full well that the younger man was going to need it. He knew Gavin had never even attempted anything like this before. Gavin gulped when he saw the materials, and Ryan let out a quick sigh. 

Oh, yeah. He was definitely going to need it. 

Ryan placed the two items on the side of the bed, kneeling on it and placing both of his hands on Gavin’s shoulders. The Brit tensed under him, but Ryan moved his mouth to his ear and whispered calmly into it. 

“Relax… You’ll be okay. I promise.” Gavin tried to, he really did. Ryan moved his mouth down to his neck and began kissing at a spot, and then he was sucking. Gavin shivered as his hands massaged at his shoulders. Ryan’s mouth on his neck felt great. His hands were beginning to calm him, and he closed his eyes and exposed his neck further for the man. 

“That’s good… Keep relaxing.” Ryan kissed the skin he had just bruised and moved to a different spot, stopping and sucking there too for a few moments. Gavin let out a small whimper as another mark was sucked into his skin and Ryan took in all of the Brit’s noises. He was starting to regret choosing this room, because he could have done a whole lot more for the younger man in a better room. He decided that next time – of course there was going to be a next time – that he’d buy a better room for Gavin. A beauty like him deserved just that. 

“Ryan, you do have a time limit.” Ryan stopped paying attention to Gavin and he looked up at the other man in the room, who was pointing to the clock by the door. He looked back to Gavin, then to the lube and the condom, and touched at the muscle shirt Gavin was wearing. 

“Take off your clothes. Hurry it up.” Gavin rushed off the bed and stripped out of his work clothes, a muscle shirt and boxers. Ryan could tell why he was absolutely nervous now, especially with all he had to wear. The man must have been freezing in this room, not to mention completely self-conscious walking around the place with all the other workers watching the new guy. Ryan felt bad for rushing him, but he had to get this done quick. He had other men to attend to also. 

“Aren’t you going to take them off too?” Gavin asked, trying to cover up what he had. Ryan looked at him. 

“Would that make you feel better?” Gavin nodded quickly, and Ryan got off the bed, stripping of his shirt, then pulling off his belt and letting it drop to the floor. 

“Get on your knees while I do this,” he said as he removed his pants. Gavin nodded and got back onto the bed, getting on his knees and hands, looking down at the clean bed sheets. He didn’t want to look at Ryan anymore, especially now that he was completely naked. Gavin thought what he might look like, and he looked at himself, knowing the older man was probably far better than him. 

“Gavin, I said relax. I’m not going to rip you a new asshole or anything, Christ.” Gavin jumped when he felt Ryan’s hands roaming over his chest, down to his ass. He tensed up when one of his fingers began teasing at his asshole, and he couldn’t help but shut his eyes tightly. He heard Ryan let out a sigh, and then he heard the bottle of lube open up, the sound of it squeezing onto a hand, and then he felt his finger back at his hole. 

“Gavin, relax. Ryan isn’t going to hurt you.” Gavin looked over to his left, seeing Geoff next to him in the chair. Geoff was smiling at him, and he stuck out his hand,  
wanting Gavin to grab it. It always relaxed him when he held Geoff’s hand, or when Geoff was near. He didn’t understand why, but at this point he really didn’t care because at least Geoff was here and he wasn’t doing this alone. 

Suddenly a wet finger was inside of Gavin and he let out a yelp, quickly grabbing Geoff’s hand and squeezing at his harshly. His other hand gripped at the bed sheets, and he shut his eyes again. 

Gavin didn’t understand at all why anyone would want this; it fucking hurt.

“It’s alright, Gavin.” Gavin tried to relax, he really tried. Ryan was pushing his finger in and out of him at an extremely slow pace, knowing Gavin wasn’t even close to ready for a second finger, let alone a faster speed. 

“It hurts…” 

“You have to relax Gavin,” Geoff mumbled, his other hand moving to Gavin’s back. He began rubbing small circles into it, and the Brit let a soft smile grace his lips. 

He was starting to breathe regularly now, and he stopped tightening up. Ryan gave a look to the other man, and Geoff shrugged, flashing a knowing smirk to him.  


Ryan pushed his finger in, and a moment after he inserted another finger. Gavin let out a whimper, but instead of completely tensing up again he focused on Geoff’s hands. The way one let him squeeze at it even though he was probably going to leave marks with his fingernails, and the way the other one was rubbing smooth, soft circles into his lower back. He wasn’t even focusing on the fingers that were pulsing in and out of him and-

“BLOODY HELL!” Ryan and Geoff jumped at Gavin yelling, and they both looked at each other. Ryan decided he should add more lube and maybe remove that third finger he had just put in because Gavin obviously wasn’t quite ready for that. Geoff let out an awkward cough and continued his motions, and flinching when Gavin gripped harder at his hand. He was starting to regret offering his hand, because Gavin still wasn’t quite calm yet. 

“Oh… Oh.” Ryan smiled triumphantly a few minutes later when Gavin adjusted to his two fingers finally and when he let out a moan. The younger man slowly released Geoff’s hand and Geoff was thankful because he was sure it was going to be in pain for a while. Ryan had one hand at Gavin’s asshole and the other close to his dick, but he wasn’t going to touch it yet. He liked teasing the workers, especially the newbies. He instead chose to squeeze at one of his hips or move his head to suck another mark into the back of his thigh. Ryan loved to mark the workers, especially when it made them squirm under him and let other clients know just who belonged to who. 

Seeing Gavin like this, seeing Gavin in general really told Ryan just who he wanted to keep marking up. God, Ryan wanted him. He smiled and looked over at the clock on the wall, and he smiled. He had just enough time to fuck Gavin before he had to get to his next appointment. 

He removed his fingers and Gavin let out a long moan. He wanted Ryan back inside him, especially since it was finally starting to feel good. 

“Ryan…” 

“Hold on. Geoff, do something with him.” Geoff saw what Ryan was doing and he nodded. He moved his chair closer to the lower half of Gavin’s body, and he positioned his hand right under his dick. Gavin let out a small gasp when Geoff took it in his hand, and Geoff smiled at him. One of his fingers teased at the tip, then his whole hand moved down the shaft and Gavin whimpered loudly. He was far more sensitive and just one touch was sending him close to the edge. Geoff was going slow and was being a complete tease which wasn’t helping either. 

“Geoff…” 

“That’s enough Geoff.” Geoff looked up at Ryan who was prepared and positioned behind Gavin, and he nodded once, removing his hand and scooting his chair back. A hand was back on Gavin’s dick in no time, and then Gavin was tensing once again. 

“Sh- Ryan!” 

“Jesus Chirst relax, please. It’s not gonna hurt that long. God, did my fingers do nothing for you?” Ryan pulled slowly back out, and once more back in, one hand stroking at Gavin’s cock and the other one resting at his hip. Gavin closed his eyes and tried to relax his muscles. Both of his hands were gripping tightly at the bed sheets beneath him, trying to focus on anything rather than the pain he was feeling at the moment. 

“Ryaaaan…” 

“Shh… I know. Just relax.” Ryan was still moving slowly, trying his hardest to find Gavin’s sweet spot. Gavin let out a mixture of whimpers, ranging from pleasure and pain. Ryan was ready to quit trying to fuck the Brit and instead rub their dicks together. At least he’d still come and not cause pain to anyone.

“Oh!” Until that noise escaped Gavin’s throat. 

Ryan sighed in relief when all of Gavin’s muscles seemed to release and everything was far more comfortable. He started to move faster, nothing stopping him now from fucking Gavin. As Ryan pushed into him, hitting that spot each time, the Brit let out small moans and gasps, exciting Ryan to no end. One of Ryan’s hands stroked at Gavin’s cock in time with his thrusts, and he could tell Gavin was close. He hoped he’d be the one to teach the younger man to hold out for longer because two minutes of thrusting was never going to do it for Ryan, especially if he wanted Gavin again. 

“Ryan! Ah!” 

Ryan blinked in surprise as he continued his movements. That was the only time Gavin had gotten loud with his moans, and Ryan definitely wanted to hear it again. He wanted to hear it more, he wanted to be with Gavin more, he wanted to do everything to Gavin. 

“Mmm… Fuck, Gavin, you’re doing great. Fuck…” Ryan could finally feel himself coming close, but he knew Gavin was going to finish first. He was going a good, steady pace, still in time with the strokes to Gavin’s dick, and Gavin was starting to tense again. At least it was the good kind of tensing though.  


It took ninety four seconds exactly for Gavin to come. His toes curled, his hands squeezed harder at the bed sheets, and a warm liquid spilled onto Ryan’s hands. 

Fuck, Ryan needed to stop calculating so much. He did that far too often. 

“Hold on Gavin.” Ryan continued to thrust into Gavin, trying to finish as quick as possible. He didn’t need this to last much longer. 

“Mmm… Ryan…” Ryan smiled. He pushed in once, moved down Gavin’s back with kisses, pushed in a second time, sucked a mark into his side, and on the third time he tensed up, and he rocked his hips slowly against Gavin, stroking mindlessly at Gavin’s cock as he rode down from his high. 

“Fuck… That was… great, Gavin.”

Ryan waited a few minutes, slowly rocking back and forth before he pulled out of Gavin, taking the condom off of his dick and tying it up, throwing it into the waste bin by the dresser. He stood up and took his clothes off the floor, slipping his clothes back on. He looked at Geoff who had been mindlessly stroking his cock and who was now pulling his sweatpants back on. Once his belt was looped around his pants again, he walked over to the door and turned the knob. 

“Not even gonna clean him up?” Ryan looked back at Gavin who was lying on the bed, completely exhausted. Ryan shook his head. 

“Nah. I want everyone to know who made him unable to walk for the rest of the day.” Geoff let out a small chuckle as heard the door click shut and footsteps walk down the hall. 

“Gavin, I gotta get to my next client. You gonna be okay? You know where to clean yourself up, right?” Geoff saw the Brit nod, and he wondered if Gavin was even going to get up to go wash himself off. 

“Okay. You did great bud. I know you’ll do just fine.” Gavin heard the door click, heard the footsteps diminish as Geoff walked down the hall, and he sighed in relief. 

Maybe he could get in a few hours of sleep until his next client. He wondered when that would be, but his thoughts all floated off as his eyes fluttered shut and he curled in on himself, falling asleep only a few minutes later. 

~

“Geoff! Come in, sit down. I was just about to call for you. Ready for your first blowjob of the month or what?” 

“Oh, yeah. We can get to that in a minute. I just wanted to tell you that Ryan thought Gavin did great. Really enjoyed him.” Geoff decided to leave out the part where he stayed with Gavin and skipped out on pleasuring a client. He thought it was best to leave that out until the end of the day when Gus and Burnie yelled at him for it. Burnie nodded in appreciation as he slipped off his belt, tossing it onto his desk. He slipped his pants and boxers down to his knees, and stood in front of Geoff. 

“Yeah? I’m glad I trusted your judgment on this one then.” Geoff laughed and shook his head. 

“You only wanted the blowjobs.” Geoff smiled up at his co-worker and grabbed at his hips, ready for the first of many this month. Burnie smiled back down at him, and he watched Geoff swirl his tongue around the tip of his cock. He gripped at Geoff’s shoulders when he licked up the shaft, and his smile grew wider. 

“It’s always the blowjobs with you Geoff.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First chapter! I hope you liked it, and uh. Expect lots more sex in the future. That's always fun. By the way I'm putting specific pairings each chapter (if I can do it) instead of for the whole thing. If not, then I'll fix it later. Yeah.


	2. Punishment's a Bitch

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gavin gets into a little bit of trouble his second week at the brothel.

Gavin did not expect on his eighth day at work to end up in Burnie’s office, staring at the man across the desk. His face was filled with anger, and Gavin wondered what he did. He slept with all the clients that had bought him the past week, he came in on time every morning, he ate the three meals that were provided, and he didn’t eat them in the main room. Burnie let out a sigh, and Gavin knew he was in deep trouble. 

"You want to tell me why the fuck you let Geoff in the room on your first day?" Gavin stared at Burnie silently for a moment, and then in good old Gavin finished, feigned innocence.

"I have no clue what you're talk-

"Don't fucking lie to me Gavin!" Burnie yelled, slamming his fists on the desk and standing up in anger. Gavin cowered in his seat and wished he was as far away from Burnie as he could possibly get. "You got in here by luck, so don't take it for granted! You're lucky you had Ryan, because if you would have had anyone else, you would've been fired on the spot!"

"You're firing me?" Gavin asked, leaning forward in the chair.

"No, I'm not firing you. We can't afford to fire you unfortunately, especially with all the high- paying customers you've been bringing in. Instead, I'm punishing you.”

"But- Burnie, I've been doing good! I've even got double the customers Geoff has!"

"Which means nothing! Geoff barely sleeps with anyone, Gavin!" Gavin looked down in embarrassment, afraid if he looked up again Burnie’s stare would kill him, or worse. 

“I-I’m sorry, I won’t do it again…” 

“Oh, I know you won’t. After I’m done with you, you won’t break the rules again.” Gavin nodded his head, but Burnie wasn’t satisfied with that. The older man was next to the Brit before he could even blink, gripping at his jaw and smirking down at him.

"Gavin." 

"O-okay, I got it, Burnie..."

"Sir. Call me sir."

"Yes sir."

“Good.” Burnie waved his hand, ordering Gavin to stand up. Gavin obeyed, allowing Burnie to drag him over to his desk and press him against it, shivering when his rough hands found his cock underneath his boxers. 

“You’ll be a good boy, won’t you?” Gavin gulped and nodded slowly. He had heard rumors from the other workers that when you fucked Burnie, there was never going to be anything better than that. Another shiver ran down his spine just thinking about that; thinking about Burnie fucking him senseless against his desk. 

“Tell me, Gavin. I heard you’re not very loud when the clients fuck you. But I want to hear you.” 

“Yes, sir! I will.” Burnie smiled and pressed his lips to Gavin’s neck, lingering there only for a moment before pulling away completely. Gavin whined, turned on beyond belief, wanting Burnie touching him again. He watched as Burnie opened one of his desk drawers, pulling out two pairs of handcuffs. Gavin sucked in a breath. He hadn’t ever thought about handcuffs, especially in a situation like this. 

“Take off your clothes. Now.” Gavin hastily tore off his shirt and boxers, dropping them to the floor and looking at Burnie. The older man looked him up and down, noticing every inch about the Brit. “I’m going to have so much fun with you.”

Gavin was bent over Burnie's desk in a matter of minutes, squirming in the handcuffs around his ankles and wrists, trying not to make noise as Burnie fingers moved in and out of him. He was used to the feeling of fingers in him by this point, pleasure running through him like electricity. It wasn’t anything new anymore, but that didn’t mean it didn’t feel good. 

"Mmm, does it feel good Gavin?" Gavin nodded, and let out a small whimper, a shiver running down his spine as Burnie’s other hand ran up his back.  
His fingers moved in and out, slowly, making Gavin want more every second. He didn’t know what it was with these older men but they all seemed intent on teasing Gavin for a long time. He wanted to tell Burnie to go faster, but this was supposed to be punishment, which meant he couldn’t say anything unless he begged.

Gavin wasn’t sure if he wanted to beg. At least, not in front of Burnie of all people. All of a sudden, Burnie was curling his fingers and Gavin bit his lip, whimpering as he did so. 

“Gavin, what did I say?” Gavin didn’t want to be loud. Everyone would hear him. They would know that he was in trouble and he hadn’t even lasted two weeks. They’d know how he sounded too. Gavin didn’t want that.

“B-but sir-

 _“Moan.”_ Burnie curled his fingers again and Gavin opened his mouth to let out a loud moan, pleasure shooting through him. 

“Good boy, but I know you can do better.” Burnie removed his fingers from Gavin, ready to fuck the Brit against his desk. As quick as he could manage he undid his pants and let them fall to the floor along with his boxers. He slipped the condom onto his cock and grabbed at the bottle of lube that had been sitting on the table, squeezing some onto his cock as Gavin waited. He stroked slowly and smirked down at Gavin, not touching him in the least bit. Gavin whined, every fiber in him wanting to be touched and Burnie knew that, but the older man was pretty sure Gavin kept forgetting this was punishment. 

“You want to be touched don’t you? Fucked right against this desk? Well, you still have to beg for it.” Gavin whined again and squirmed in his restraints. 

“Burnie- Sir. Sir, please…”

“Louder.”

“Please, do it. Please, I want it. I want you to- Ah!”

“More.”

“Burn- sir! Please, please… please, I need it. Please- ah!” Burnie wanted proper begging, but he wasn’t going to wait around for Gavin to practice. He stopped him, half because Gavin just _sucked_ at begging and the other half being he wasn’t going to wait. Not today. He had other appointments after all; one appointment being a very special Geoff Ramsey. 

“Burnie…” Burnie snapped away from his thoughts, looking down at Gavin who was still squirming. The older man had barely entered him and he looked ready to come. He smiled and leaned down, gripping at his hips as he pushed in further, making Gavin let out another loud moan. 

“Yeah, yes, that’s what I like to hear Gavin. You like that?” Gavin whimpered, closing his eyes as Burnie started to move. Burnie pressed against the Brit, pushing Gavin into the desk as well. Burnie’s hands kept him in his place, as he thrust slowly into Gavin. Gavin was trying his hardest not to make loud noises. Even though Burnie wanted to hear him, the younger man was intent on not letting anyone hear him. 

“Fuck, you feel great, Gavin… I bet all those men love you, don’t they?” Gavin nodded his head, and Burnie let out a moan. His lips found Gavin’s shoulder and he kissed at the skin there, picking up his pace. The sensations running through Gavin were intense and far better than the ones he had experienced in his eight days in this place. It was amazing what Burnie could do.

“Oh, bloody hell- Burnie!” Burnie was moving faster now, hitting Gavin’s spot with each thrust. At this point he couldn’t help but moan, as much as he didn’t want to. He thought maybe he could use his hands to cover his mouth, but soon realized they were still in handcuffs. 

“Burnie, please- Ah!”

“What? What do you want? Tell me.” Gavin let out a long moan as Burnie sucked a mark into his neck, his movements never faltering. 

“Ah, Burnie! I want to- Oh, hell, sir! _Shit!”_

“You want to come?” Burnie gave a particular hard thrust and Gavin nearly yelled his name from the pleasure. He was already so close to that edge and he wondered if Burnie was close too. 

“Yes, yes, sir! Burnie, god, yes!” Burnie kissed at his neck, up to his ear. He licked the rim of it, nibbling at the top and then let out a moan as he gave another hard thrust. 

“Fuck, come, Gavin. I want you to come, _now.”_ Gavin closed his eyes and let every ounce of pleasure that had been building up release almost immediately from Burnie’s words. Burnie felt the younger man tense around him and he couldn’t keep it in for long. He continued his thrusting only for a few more moments before he reached his edge and he came, pressing himself tightly to Gavin. 

“Fuck… Gavin…” Gavin whined when Burnie pulled out of him, and he would’ve fallen to the ground if the older man hadn’t steadied him. 

“Give me a sec, Gav so I can get you out of these handcuffs.” Gavin waited patiently as Burnie fished for the key in his desk, unlocking the handcuffs and placing them on his desk. Gavin stood up shakily, the feeling of Burnie fucking him still giving him shivers. 

“Did you learn your lesson, Gavin?” Burnie asked as Gavin slowly slipped his clothes back on. He looked at his boss and then slipped his shirt over his head, one last shiver running down his back as Burnie smirked at him. 

“Yes, sir.”

~

Geoff was walking to Burnie’s office when he bumped into Gavin, and immediately his worries caught up to him. He rushed to the younger man and grabbed at his shoulders, shaking him a little to make sure he had his attention.

"Gavin, hey, are you okay bud? I know Burnie called you to his office and everything. I wasn't sure if you were okay or not." Gavin looked up at Geoff, then down at his wrists where a small bruise had formed from the handcuffs. A shiver ran through his spine just thinking about Burnie fucking him and how good it had felt. He looked back up at Geoff with a glassy look that told the older man exactly what he wanted to know.

"Oh god, he fucked you, didn't he?" Gavin let out a tiny whimper and Geoff groaned. "He needs to stop doing that to you guys. I know he's good at it, but shit. You're like a fucking puddle man."

"It... It was really good Geoff..."

"Even with the handcuffs? I always think the handcuffs are a little too showy for me." Gavin nodded and grabbed for Geoff’s hand, dragging him to the nearest room. Gavin locked it once Geoff was in there, turning to him with a request.

"Geoff, I want to do it again."

"Again? Gavin, you do realize that's punishment, right? I guess you're supposed to enjoy it, but still!"

"Geoff, please." Geoff couldn't say no when Gavin pushed him against the wall and moved his hips against his, looking up at him with lusty eyes. This really wasn't a good idea; it wasn’t a good idea at all, but Geoff really couldn't resist Gavin. He definitely couldn't resist him when he looked and acted like this.

"D-do you want to just do it again with anyone or with Burnie...?" Geoff was answered with Gavin getting on his knees in front of him, quickly pulling down his pants and boxers. The way Gavin was looking at him, the way his hands glided over his cock, and the way he licked his lips made every worry disappear from Geoff’s mind and he nodded his head, giving Gavin all the permission he needed.

“Fuck, okay. Okay, Gavin.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well, this took a fucking long time. And I'm going to have to edit the tags waaaay later but whatever. I hoped you enjoyed and chapter three will be coming soon (just like Gavin.)


End file.
